Love at first sight
by AnimeStarryEyesO.O
Summary: Whenever a new girl comes and proposes to Kyouya, everything changes... in bad and good ways!
1. Chapter 1- A New Vistor

_**This is my first fanfiction and I'm suupppeerr excited! In this anime fanfic all I'm really going to do is add in a character like me and play around with it! I hope you likey! 3 –LotZOLuV**_

I knew this was a bad idea… I could just forget what father said; after all he did say I didn't HAVE TO. But, he made it pretty clear he would be pretty P'd if I didn't. I wanted to please father… mom had gone and totally abandoned us while I was only 4. Dad took it the hardest. I took a deep breath and swung the doors open with such force that they hit the wall *bump*. I felt instantly embarrassed. "oopies" I thought aloud. There were 7 (may I add GOREGOUS) boys standing in front of me. My hair swooped in front of my eyes. God, I needed it cut. (I have huge brown eyes with pretty long eyelashes and a pretty good figure, my hair is brown and long that drapes over my shoulders. Pouty lips, average nose.) I cleared my throat and stepped toward them. "Hello, my beautiful princess" a blonde boy said and cupped my face in his hands. I cringed and batted them away. "Who in the world gave you the right to touch me!?" I screeched at him. Obviously surprised, he stumbled away. I reached the eyes of each and every one of them until Kyouya said "Wait, are you a Tanihanchi, you look like Tsukne Tanihanchi's daughter?" I smiled; glad that the boy I would soon be marrying recognized me. "Yup! I'm Aiko Tanihanchi! This means child of love!" I giggled and spun into Kyouya's arms. I looked up into his eyes, I really needed to make father happy. So, I needed to seduce Kyouya! He looked super surprised. "Um, Kyouya…Do you know her personally" a ginger haired twin asked. Before he could answer I cut in and said "My father has ordered me to marry him" I put a puzzled look on my face "Can you please introduce yourselves, I would really like to get to know friends of Kyouya!" I seriously did not want to marry this man, but I must. I reached the ginger haired boys eyes, whoa. Totally hot. I shook the ridiculous thought away. Kyouya gently shoved me out of his arms. The ginger haired boy spoke up first "I'm Hikaru" he said leaning against the back of his twin, smiling charmingly. My heart skipped a beat. "And I'm Kaoru, his identical twin" He said mimicking his twins posture and smile. The blonde finally stepped out of the corner and flipped his hair to the side, trying to be charming. I rolled my eyes. "My name is Tamaki Suoh, the daddy of this club" he said. He opened his mouth t say more but I cut him off and said sassily "You do know your charming attitude doesn't work on me" I said and smirked. He retreated to his corner. The twins, behind me, were whispering and chuckling. I spun around and glared a hot glare. "Oh, do speak up, I cannot hear you" I hissed and laid my hand on my hip. Their smiles faded quick, "Um, we were just saying how you totally rocked boss". I smiled a full teeth smile and giggled. A young girl pushed past the twins and smiled at me. "My name is Haruhi Fujioka, nice to meet you!" "Not to be mean but why are you pretending to be a boy?" Her face lit up a bright red. I clamped my hand over my mouth and mumbled "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to offend you!" I squealed. I wrapped my arms around her like a cocoon. "Me and you are going to be the best of friends" I said smiling. She unwrapped herself as a little blonde boy and a dark haired tall boy stood at my feet. "Hi!" the little boy said smiling his sweetest smile. I squealed and picked him up like a baby "Your adorable!" I smiled. "I'm Takashi, Honey's friend" I smiled and put the boy down. "it's so nice to meet you all!" I said.


	2. Chapter 2- It's Official!

_**Chapter 2! Yippee! Hope this is catching your attention 3**_

I felt so out of place… I didn't even have a regular uniform. All I had is a white button up shirt that I tucked into my baby blue mini school skirt, of course with knee socks. My hair was loose and regular today, I felt bummed. I glanced at my wrist watch… 3:00. I should go check out the Host Club in action. I started walking in the direction of the doors when I glanced behind me and bumped smack into a tall figure. Startled, I stumbled back. I looked up at the boys face. "Oh, Hi Moti-senpai and Honey- senpai… I was just on my way to the Host Club!" I said, smiling a beautiful, bright smile. Honey-senpai smiled back up at me. "We were too! Want to walk with us?" he asked. "That would make me so happy!" I giggled. We walked in an awkward silence for a few hot seconds until I cleared my throat and said "So, what kind of person is Kyouya?" they looked surprised at my question. "Well, he acts like he's a big jerk… but inside he's really thoughtful!" Honey-senpai said. I was having second thoughts about marrying him…he was SUPER handsome… but, I didn't think he was for ME. Finally, we were at the doors. Mito-senpai opened them. Tamaki was the first to greet me. "Listen, I don't mean to put you in an uncomfortable situation, but, since you're a girl, to be in here means you must have one or two of us accompanying you" He said, gesturing at the twins and Moti and Honey senpai. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders. We started walking around the room. "So, my dearest-"he said. I cut him off with "Don't call me that". He stopped for a second and looked into my eyes. He had really pretty blue eyes, but he was just not my type. I smiled up at him "Shall we continue?" I said through giggles. He smiled warmly back and continued on. "Now, what kind of guys do you like…Devilish, Princely, Lolita, Silent, or Cool?" Well, what was wrong with some harmless flirting? So, I said devilish, telling the truth and unsure who the "devilish" type was. Tamaki grinned evilly "Hikaru, Kaoru! Little Aiko has a taste for devilish boys" he called out in front of every girl and Host Club member in the room. Then…he winked at me. My face lit up red. The two twins were instantly in front of me smirking. Each of them took my hands and pulled me toward two loveseats and a coffee table with a tea set lying on top of it. I sat on the loveseat across from them and crossed my legs. They must have seen the embarrassment in my face because they gently kissed my hand, one at a time. Hikaru kissed my hand first, which caught my breath and I felt my face burning, as if it was on fire. Kaoru's kiss didn't affect me as bad. I was breathing heavily now. I was home-schooled after mom left us, and before then I only went to kindergarten in public school. No boy had ever shown me affection… not like this. For some reason, I was drawn to Hikaru… I wanted to jump over the table and kiss him. That was ridiculous… he would think I was absolutely bonkers! I disregarded the kissing thing and focused on trying to get my face not to burn so hotly. "I-I T-Think we should play a game..." I stuttered, trying to keep my voice under control. Their faces lit up. "Let's play the which one is Hikaru game!" they chorused. They reached under the table and grabbed hats and put them on. I blinked, well this ought to be easy! I pointed at the twin on the left. "You're Hikaru!" I giggled then I pointed to the twin on the right "And, obviously, your Kaoru!" I giggled my face no longer red. They looked dumbfounded. "What, surprised?" I asked and winked at them.

_**Hikaru's View:**_

OH MY GOD. Aiko was so freaking adorable! That wink set me off. I felt my face go red. I stretched my hands over my face and stood up and ran off. I glanced behind me quickly; Aiko looked so cute while she was surprised. Wait, WHAT AM I THINKING!? I can't like her! She wants to marry Kyouya! Kaoru called after me "Wait Hikaru, wait for me!" I busted outside into the hallway. ( He never REALLY LOVED Haruhi, he thought she was cute, though) Kaoru was sitting next to me now. I was slumped against the wall. Kaoru gently took my hands away from my face. "You're blushing!" He laughed and smiled at me. Realization flooded his face, "Wait, do you like Aiko!?" He teased. "I don't know…" I whispered. He hugged me. "Listen, one day we will part… I understand that… Not happy about it but, I understand" he smiled down at me. "If you think you like her…tastes test her…BUT, be nice!" He said, emphasizing the last part. I nodded, he was right. I should get to know her and see if I really like her.

_**Aiko's View:**_

He was blushing! My heart seemed to fly. Haruhi walked up and sat next to me on the red loveseat. "What was that about…?" she said. I grinned the biggest grin I ever grinned in my whole entire life. Haruhi's eyes got big. "He blushed!" I squealed with joy! "That's the first guy that-"my voice faded whenever I remembered my mission: Marry Kyouya. Haruhi saw the change in my face and instantly understood. She took my hand in hers. "You may want to please you're father, but, you're own happiness comes first" she said. She was right. I couldn't marry someone I didn't love. I stood up abruptly and marched over to Kyouya (who was typing away on his computer keyboard). He stopped to look up at me. "I know you're probably relieved to hear this, but I cannot marry you" I said with a smile on my face. He blinked and went back to typing. Next, I marched over to Tamaki and separated him from the girls crowded around him. "Listen, I think we should have a girls section in the host club! Haruhi and I could be the entertainers…WAIT… not entertainers as in the stripper way… I just mean we could ENTERTAIN them! PLEEEEAAAASSSEEE!?" I begged with the best puppy eyes I had. He seemed to be considering it. But, a horrid look came over his face. "I cannot let my dear daughter Haruhi be hit on by a bunch of disgusting men!" he insisted. I looked at him like he was retarded. "You're not the boss of me, and I already have a dad, I don't need another!" Haruhi hissed from behind me. I spun around and retreated to her side. "Yep! You are NOT the boss of her!" I said sassily, emphasizing the not.  Tamaki gave in. "Ok, starting tomorrow there will be a girls section, ONLY Haruhi and Aiko will be in the section." He announced.


	3. Chapter 3-Oh My

_I know… kind of making it go too fast! From now on I am going to add more__details! (B.t.w This chapter is going to be awesome!)__ DISCLAIMER: I DO__ NOT__OWN __Nagisa_ _No Deka Melon FUNIMATION DOES!_

_**Chapter 3:**_

Aiko:

Today, Tamaki wanted to figure out what we could offer to the girls section. He had all the boys along with him to help choose. Hikaru kept looking at me. I was TOTALLY fine with that… but it was kind of weird… I smiled at him and he looked away. I had plenty of things to bring to the girls section! "Well, obviously, Haruhi will just be adorable like always!" Tamaki said, a pink aura forming around him. "Well, that's settled then!" Kaoru said. I opened my mouth to say 'what about me!?' but Honey-senpai helped me out. "Wait, Aiko… What are you good at!?" he asked smiling. "You're really pretty, but, you must be good at something else, too!" he giggled. I thought about all of my choices. I really wanted to impress Hikaru… "Well, I guess I'm okay at singing…" I said innocently (She's GREAT). Hikaru smiled, YES… that means he's into it! "Well, let's hear you sing then!" Tamaki said joyfully. I took a deep breath, trying to remember the words. I started to sing, swinging my hips with the tune in my head.

Boy, can't you see what I do?

To get your attention and you're time!? I don't bear these fruits for just anyone… They BOUNCE AND BOUNCE FOR you! Ahaha!

I won't let go of the hope, that one day you're heart could be all mine!

So I be cool, play smooth! Strike a sexy pose and wait for my sweet, to notice me!

Everyone was gawking now. I kept on with my singing. I looked straight into Hikaru's eyes for the whole song, I was singing about him and me…

But, then again it seems you're such a shy boy! Scared to look my way! When I'm trying to show you I care!

Sun! Sun! Sun! Think of us together under parasols! Lying on the beach without a care at all… I'll be whispering sweet nothings in your ear!

No! No! No! No one else could ever love you more than me! I love you so much that it's embarrassing!

Don't you see…? Look me in the eyes! And tell me! You don't wanna give these melons of mine a squeeze!

The part about me loving him wasn't exactly truthful… I barely knew him! But, I did feel strongly about him. I think he caught the drift, because he looked stricken. Kyouya croaked out a little bit of a word, but I couldn't understand him. He spoke up, finally. "Oh My, Aiko… You sing better that just good! You are magnificent! We can make so much money on these CD's!" He sounded like he just got off the scariest roller coaster of all time. Honey-senpai ran up to me and hugged me. "Aiko-Chan! You sing beautifully!" from behind him, Mito-senpai nodded. I blushed, "you guys don't have to lie to make me feel better…" I said. Tamaki stared into my eyes and gripped my shoulders. It kind of hurt, it might bruise later… "You sing beautifully, we are not lying, you are magnificent! You and Haruhi are the most beautiful, talented young women I ever met!" his mini pick-up was enough to make me burst into tears. They were not of sadness, no, I was so happy I found a perfect group of friends that really appreciate me! Hikaru's eyes got wide and he ran and pushed Tamaki out of my range. "You made her cry, YOU MONSTER" he hissed. I started crying harder, it was hard to get the words out but I managed "No, Hikaru, I'm happy". I pulled the twin into a hug. It was like hugging a tree. He stood stiffly. He finally relaxed after a few seconds. "Thank you, everyone… I have never had friends… ever, and you guys prove that even I can find true friendship" I let go of Hikaru and wiped my eyes on my sleeve. I hiccupped a little sob. "My mom left me and my father alone at the age of 4, from then on, I was home-schooled…so I never had any contact with people outside of my house" I said. Everyone looked surprised and worried about me, breaking out into tears and all. "Even then, my father was trying to marry me off…" I sighed. Everyone (accept Kyouya -.-) group hugged me. It was the happiest I'd been since…ever.


	4. Chapter 4- Punch

_**This chapter is going to be mainly starring Aiko and Hikaru… I would like to develop their relationship! I will have a chapter starring each character eventually!-LotZOLuV**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN "DARK HORSE" KATY PERRY DOES!**_

_**Chapter 4- Aiko:**_

It was the first day of real business for the girls section. The theme was belly dancers… If I might add, Haruhi and I were looking pretty hot. All the guys were super fixated on us. I searched the room and found that one wasn't staring at us… he seemed to be far away, staring out the window beside him. Well, it is my job to make every customer happy. So I belly-danced over to his little coffee table and two loveseats and sat next to him. "Why so gloomy?" I said, frowning. I rested my hand on his shoulder. He turned to face me and I recognized him instantly. "Isamu Kyorutu… The governors son?" I asked, although I was certain it was him. "Hmm…?" He hummed absently. I tapped him and he said "Oh, yes that's my name…don't wear it out…" he joked. I giggled, trying to make him feel better. "My name is Aiko, Aiko Tanihanchi, Tsukne Tanihanchi's only daughter" I informed him. He looked at my body, and I felt instantly embarrassed that my tummy was showing… and a bit more than that. I covered myself with my arms. He smiled; I realized at that moment that he was incredibly handsome…! I leaned toward…I felt really drawn to him. "No need to cover yourself… you are beautiful" he said in a deep, sexy voice. I felt my insides flutter and my face burn red. "I heard that you sing great… is that true?" he asked. I smiled and said "Yeah…That's what people say...".I tried using a seductive voice, but… it's hard when the guy is super sexy and seducing you! He looked into my eyes. "Well I would love to hear you!" he said. I nodded and trotted over to the speakers we had behind some curtains and turned on the song. He was turning to face me now. As I started to sing Hikaru walked in with a tea set in his hands. I started belly-danced along to the song.

_**I knew you were…you were gonna come to me.**_

_**And here you are…but you better choose carefully…cause i-i-i**_

_**I'm capable of anything, of anything…and everything.**_

_**Make me you're Aphrodite…Make me you're one and only!**_

_**But, dooon't make me your enemy… your enemy… YOU'RE ENEMY!**_

_**So you wanna play with magic? Boy, you should know what you're falling for.**_

_**Baby do you dare to do this?**_

_**Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse…**_

I finished the rest of the song in a passionate voice. Whenever I was done I jogged back over to the loveseat. I giggled and sat down "What did you think of me…?" I asked. He smiled and kissed me smack on the lips. My eyes went incredibly wide. I gasped into his mouth… by now, everyone's eyes were on us. Then…then he moaned. I tried to push away from him but he had his hand was firmly placed on my lower back. His tongue slipped into my mouth and I started to try to squirm… unsuccessfully.

_**Hikaru's View (OMG RIGHT):**_

What the heck!? That guy was making out with Aiko… in front of me. I was so blinded with anger I didn't realize she was struggling against him. It took me a minute but I realized. I dropped the tea set as if it burned me and ran to Aiko. Before thinking, I punched the boy. He hissed and let go of Aiko. She scooted back away from him. Her lip was busted and bleeding. He must have bit her whenever I punched him. Tamaki and the group ran in. "What's going- Oh my heavens" Tamaki hissed.


End file.
